A crucial step in infant development is learning how to sit upright. Initially, infants will not have the requisite neck strength or motor skills to control movements of their head and properly balance themselves to sit upright. As a infant's muscles and motor skills develop, the child will being to learn how control their head and how to balance themselves with their legs, typically learning how to sit between the ages of four and seven months. Before an infant can sit on his or her own, he or she may be propped up in an infant seat or other such structure for feeding, cleaning, or teaching muscle memory while allowing the baby to see his or her surroundings.
While many infant seats which allow a baby to be placed in an upright position are known, there are drawbacks associated with many of these seats. For example, because many known infant seats are made from only hardgoods, such as plastic, many of the known seats improperly allow use with a bathtub or bathing apparatus. Similarly, many basic infant seats include bases with small footprints and, thus, may allow or encourage a parent to place the unrestrained infant seat on an elevated surface, which can also be dangerous for a baby. For example, if a baby kicks or pushes off the support surface, the baby can knock the seat from the surface and fall from the elevated surface to the ground. Furthermore, even when seats with small bases are not placed on elevated support surfaces, the seats may still pose a threat of injury because a baby may be able to push off the support surface and tip or flip the seat over. While solutions to some of these problems could involve an extremely large base or seat that cannot fit atop of an elevated surface or in a bathtub, such a large seat is burdensome for a parent to use, move, and store. In light of this, a storable infant seat that places the infant in an upright position, discourages placement on an elevated surfaces or in a tub, and prevents the baby from flipping or moving the seat, regardless of the support surface the seat is placed upon, is desirable.